


I'm Suprised I'm Not Dead Yet: A Joshler Fic

by butitsbetterifyoudont



Category: Fall Out Boy, Jon Bellion - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Danger dector, M/M, Nah Just Kidding, Or am I, Plot Twist, im trying, its gonna be crap just a warning.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitsbetterifyoudont/pseuds/butitsbetterifyoudont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can sense somebody's danger rating. The average kid is a one. A trained man with a gun is a seven. </p>
<p>Josh's world flips when the seemingly harmless kid is a ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Suprised I'm Not Dead Yet: A Joshler Fic

Josh was born with a disease. Okay well, it's not actually a disease. Josh was able to tell how dangerous people were. A normal kid at his school would be a one or maybe a two. A trained man with a rifle would be a seven. So i guess you could say this helped Josh. He had the friend group of the least dangerous people. Josh was a fairly average kid, besides the power thingy. He got average grades, was okay at sports, played the drums. Nothing out of the ordinary for a teenager. He had nice parents. He was just, average.

Nobody knew about Josh's power thing. Except for Jon. Jon was Josh's best friend. His wingman. His "BFF". Jon was a two. That's how josh met him. One day Josh saw him and was like "woah. that guy is a two." Then Jon got upset. Who was the punk with the blue hair. After that they just kinda, meshed. Didn't really make sense but they didn't care. Jon Bellion was a cool kid. He sang and he had an amazing voice. 20/10. Jon was quite fit. He did about as many sports as josh, so nothing too extravagant. He was the perfect match for josh.

It was a normal day for josh. He was on his way to homeroom. He had the worst teacher but at least it was just homeroom, right? He got there on time and waited for roll call. And waited. And waited. This didn't surprise him. He was usually early but whatever. His thoughts were cut short by his teacher's booming voice, "Alright class. Today we have a new student. Now, introduce yourself Tyler." Josh wasn't paying attention to him. New students come in all the time. Nothing to write home about though. And by the sound of the bell, homeroom was over.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is a work in progress but i hpe you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
